


Stay with me

by YinYangFreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Chris Argent & Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Chris Argent & Peter Hale - Freeform, Creeper Peter, Derek Feels, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Derek muss zurückkommen, Derek says goodbye, Derek verabschiedet sich, Derek verlässt Beacon Hills, Good Peter, Hurt Scott McCall, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall Friendship, M/M, Sad Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles bleibt, Stiles hat Albträume, Stiles und Scott sind in Gefahr, Trauriger Stiles, sterek
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangFreak/pseuds/YinYangFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek musste gehen. Er konnte nicht in Beacon Hills bleiben. Zu viel war geschehen und wenn er nicht gehen würde, dann würde ihn die Vergangenheit ewig einholen. Doch bevor er seine Heimat verließ, musste Derek noch etwas weitaus schwierigeres erledigen. Er musste sich verabschieden. Von seinen Freunden. Seiner Famile. Seinem Rudel. Von Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

Derek fühlte sich müde und kraftlos. Er hatte sich gerade von so vielen Menschen verabschiedet und doch wusste er, dass der schwerste Abschied noch vor ihm lag.   
Angefangen hatte er bei Chris Argent. Irgendwie hatte Derek das Bedürfnis diesem Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, denn auch wenn sie keine Freunde waren, so waren sie keine Feinde mehr und für Derek fühlte es sich einfach richtig an dem Jäger noch kurz einen Besuch abzustatten, bevor er Beacon Hills für immer verlassen würde. Zu seiner Verwunderung war Chris nicht wirklich überrascht von Dereks Abreise, Chris berichtete ihm sogar, dass er geplant hatte mit Isaac auch zu gehen. Und Derek konnte seine Beweggründe mehr als verstehen. Chris hatte hier auch so viele Menschen verloren. Angefangen bei seiner Schwester, seiner Frau, seiner Tochter und irgendwie auch seinen Vater. Er konnte ihm so gut nachempfinden. Und nachdem sie beide die letzten Worte gesprochen hatten, schüttelte Derek ihm die Hand und ging. Es war ein kurzer und schmerzloser Abschied und irgendwas in Derek sagte ihm, dass sie sich wiedersehen würde.

Als nächstes für Derek zu seinem Onkel. Peter hatte als erstes von seinen Abreise-Plänen erfahren und auch diesen wunderte dies nicht wirklich. Er hatte sich kurz von ihm verabschiedet, ihn kurz angeknurrt und war dann gegangen. Er wusste, dass der Abschied von Peter nur ein Abschied auf Zeit war. Er würde seinen Onkel bald wieder sehen. Vielleicht sogar früher als ihn lieb war.

Seine nächste Haltestelle war das Polizei-Revier. Und hier besuchte er niemand geringeres als Sheriff Stilinski. Sie beide waren sich darüber bewusst, dass sie nicht den besten Start hatten, doch nachdem Derek geholfen hatte Stiles von dem Nogitsune zu befreien, sah der Sheriff ihn mit anderen Augen. Zumindest etwas. Als Derek ihm berichtet hatte, dass er gehen würde, hatte der Sheriff ihn erst misstrauisch beäugt und ihm dann, zu Dereks großer Überraschung, mitgeteilt, dass dieser, falls er irgendwann mal polizeiliche Hilfe brauchen würde, sich einfach bei ihm melden sollte. Er würde ihm schließlich noch etwas schulden, wegen der ganzen Sache mit Stiles. Und Derek schaffte es sogar dankbar zu lächeln und verabschiedete sich von dem Sheriff auch mit einem Händedruck.

Der nächste Abschied war schon weitaus schlimmer. Eigentlich hatte Derek geplant sich von allen Teenagern nach der Schule zu verabschieden, doch als er dort angekommen war, waren Scott und Stiles schon weg. Lediglich Isaac, Lydia, Kira und Ethan konnte er noch antreffen. Und auch von diesen verabschiedete er sich. Kira und Ethan waren davon wenig beeindruckt und Lydia blickte ihn lediglich anklagend an. Isaac hingegen beschäftigte die Sache. Er war schließlich sein erster Beta gewesen und Derek hatte Isaac zu dem gemacht, was er war. Ein Werwolf. Isaac erzählte ihm sogar von seinen eigenen Abreise-Plänen mit Chris und sie einigten sich darauf in Kontakt zu bleiben. Irgendwie. Und Derek schaffte es sogar Isaac kurz zu umarmen und die anderen kurz anzulächeln, danke zu sagen und dass sie sich um sein Pack gut kümmern und auf sich aufpassen sollen und dann war er weg. 

Die vorletzte Station war Scott. Dieser war bei Deaton, arbeitet fleißig und war reichlich überrascht als er den Beta antraf. Derek hatte ein gezwungenes Lächeln aufgesetzt und kurz und knapp gesagt, dass er gehen würde. Scotts Gesichtsausdruck daraufhin war einfach unbeschreiblich, denn dem Alpha glitt alles aus dem Gesicht. Und natürlich fragte Scott nach dem wieso… und Derek erzählte es ihm. Und Scott konnte es sogar verstehen – irgendwie. Dennoch war Scott alles andere als von der Idee begeistert, seinen Beta gehen zu lassen, doch Scott spürte, dass Dereks Entschluss fest stand. Und so ließ Scott Derek nach einer Umarmung und mit den Worten „Pass auf dich auf“ und „Melde dich, wenn etwas ist“ gehen.

Und nun saß Derek in seinem schwarzen Camaro vor dem Haus der Stilinskis und kratze seine letzte Kraft zusammen um aus dem Wagen zu steigen und sich dem schlimmsten und für ihn auch schmerzvollsten Abschied zu stellen. Er stellte sich dem Abschied von Stiles.   
Derek stieg aus seinem Auto, lief zur Tür und atmete vor dieser einige Mal ein und aus. Und dann klingelte er. Und wartete. Die Tür öffnete sich zögerlich und Derek erkannte einen braunhaarigen Teenager. Vor Derek stand Stiles, welcher ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. 

„Hey.“ Sagte Derek. Seine Stimme war leise und vorsichtig, denn er schaffte es einfach nicht normal zu klingen. Gefühlslos zu klingen.

„Ich-“ setzte er an, doch Stiles unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß warum du hier bist. Scott.“ Sagte Stiles, hob sein Handy in die Luft und wedelte damit leicht herum. Verstehend nickte Derek. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, was er sagen wollte. Stiles Blick war zu Boden gerichtet und er trat unruhig von dem einen auf den anderen Fuß. 

„Du gehst also?“ fragte Stiles, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt. Wieder nickte Derek nur.

„Ja. Ich muss.“ Zwang sich Derek dann doch zu sagen. Stiles blickte kurz wehmütig auf, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu Boden richtete. 

„Ok.“ Hauchte Stiles atemlos und Derek konnte förmlich die Trauer und Verzweiflung an Stiles riechen. Und etwas zerbrach in ihm. Er wollte Stiles nicht traurig machen, Stiles sollte nicht traurig sein. Nicht wegen ihm. 

„Warum?“ flüsterte Stiles nach einer kurzen Pause und schaffte es endlich Derek länger anzuschauen. Dieser neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und seufzte tief.

„Ich muss. Ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Nicht an diesem Ort, wo so viel Schlimmes passiert ist… Hier holen mich meine Vergangenheit und meine Erinnerungen einfach immer und wieder ein… ich kann nicht bleiben. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich will nicht gehen, aber es geht nicht anders.“ Verzweifelt sprach Derek diese Worte aus und er hoffte inständig, dass zumindest ein winziger Teil in Stiles ihn verstehen konnte.

„Dann bleib.“ Flüsterte Stiles nur und blickte ihn mit glasigen Augen an. 

„Was?“ Derek war überrascht. 

„Wenn du nicht gehen willst, dann bleib. Du hast hier ein Rudel. Du hast hier Freunde, sogar Familie. Du hast hier Menschen, um die du dich sorgst, Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen… Menschen wie… mich.“ Hauchte Stiles und tatsächlich entwischte Stiles Auge eine kleine Träne und floss dessen Wange herunter. Sofort wischte Stiles sie mit seinem Puloverärmel hinweg und hielt seinen Blick wieder gesenkt. 

„Stiles, ich kann einfach nicht. Wirklich nicht. Es tut mir-“ wieder wurde Derek unterbrochen.

„Nein! Nicht! Entschuldige dich nicht! Tue alles, aber entschuldige dich nicht!“ rief Stiles und blickte Derek flehend an. Und Derek hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Benommen nickte er und schwieg. 

„Wo willst du hin?“ Derek wusste, dass Stiles hoffte eine eindeutige Antwort zu hören, doch er konnte ihm diese nicht geben. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Erst mal ein wenig rumfahren, die Welt erkunden und dann… irgendwo bleiben. Weit weg von hier.“ Stiles schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und Dereks Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Er wusste, dass das nicht das war, was Stiles hören wollte. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Und er wollte den Menschen vor sich nicht noch weiter belügen, ihm nichts mehr verheimlichen. Das hatte er schon zu genüge getan.

„Ich- Ich werde dich vermissen, großer böser Wolf.“ Flüsterte Stiles wieder nach kurzer Stille.

„Ich weiß. Pass auf dich auf, Rotkäppchen.“ Flüsterte Derek. Er traute sich nicht lauter zu sprechen, denn er hatte Angst, dass er dann Stiles damit endgültig zerbrechen würde. Vorsichtig hob Derek eine Hand und legte diese an Stiles Wange, als eine weitere Träne sich löste. Seine eigene Hand zitterte leicht, doch er versuchte so sanft wie möglich die Träne wegzuwischen. Einen Moment lang standen sie so da und keiner der Beiden wollte, dass dieser Moment endete. Doch ein Glockenschlag holte den Werwolf wieder ins hier und jetzt.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen.“ Murmelte Derek und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand von der Wange des Jüngeren. Stiles nickte nur benommen und fixierte irgendeinen Punkt hinter Derek. Derek nickte minimal mit dem Kopf, straffte seine Schultern und machte sich zum Gehen bereit, doch Stiles ergriff sein Handgelenk, bevor er sich auch nur hätte bewegen können.

„Moment. Stopp. Ich-“ Stiles atmete tief aus. „-Muss dir noch etwas sagen. Ich weiß, dass deine Entscheidung zu gehen feststeht und diese sich nicht mehr ändern lässt und das will ich auch nicht – ok eigentlich schon – aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich diese Worte sagen muss, dass ich dich nicht so gehen lassen kann, ich weiß der Zeitpunkt ist unangebracht, aber uns bleibt ja leider keine weitere Zeit, also-“

„Stiles.“ Sagte Derek behutsam aber fest und unterbrach den Redeschwall des Jüngeren. Erstickt holte Stiles Luft.

„Bitte reiß mir nicht die Kehle raus mit deinen Zähnen.“ Murmelte Stiles etwas unbeholfen und blickte unruhig auf den Boden. Kurz musste Derek wegen dieser Worte wirklich auflachen, bevor er sich an die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, erinnerte.

„Ein anderes Mal.“ Sagte er und versuchte locker zu klingen. Stiles lachte heiser auf und seine nächsten Worte gingen in einem unüberhörbaren Schluchzer unter. 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Stiles schluchzte wieder auf, doch Derek hatte die Worte unverkennbar verstanden. Und der Werwolf musste sich wirklich zwingen Stiles nicht in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch das würde es nicht. Zumindest nicht zusammen mit Derek Hale. Denn dieser würde Beacon Hills verlassen. Heute. Und er würde Stiles zurücklassen. Derek zwang sich zu einem schmalen, gepressten Lächeln.

„Ich weiß. Danke.“ Antwortete Derek und Stiles blickte auf. Einige Tränen hatten nun ihren Weg über seine Wangen gefunden und er sah einfach vollkommen fertig aus. Und wieder lächelte Derek traurig, hob erneut seine Hand und legte sie an die Wange des Jüngeren. Stiles lehnte sich leicht in die sanfte Berührung und ergebenst seufzte der Werwolf auf. Langsam beugte er sich zu Stiles herunter und hauchte diesem einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Als er den kurzen Kuss wieder beendete, legte er seine Stirn an die von Stiles und blickte diesem tief in die Augen.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen.“ Diese Worte entsprachen der absoluten Wahrheit.

„Sourwolf.“ Schluchzte Stiles nur, zu mehr war er nicht imstande. Derek lächelte erneut ein schmales Lächeln und küsste Stiles erneut. Fester. Einprägender. Der Kuss war gefüllt mit Verzweiflung, Dankbarkeit, Trauer und tiefer Sehnsucht. Und als Derek sich löste, da wusste er, dass er jetzt gehen musste, ansonsten würde er nämlich niemals gehen.  
Er strich Stiles noch einmal die Tränen weg, ließ seine Hand durch die braunen Haare gleiten und lächelte Stiles an. Und dieser lächelte, wenn auch wehmütig, traurig und verzweifelt, zurück. Und das war Derek mehr als genug. 

„Wir sehen uns. Bald. Irgendwann.“ Sagte Derek und Stiles nickte stumm. Sie beide wussten, dass diese Worte eine Lüge waren. Derek hatte nicht vor jemals wieder nach Beacon Hills zu kommen und auch wenn Stiles dessen Handynummer hatte, so wusste er nicht wie er es schaffen sollte mit dem Werwolf Kontakt zu halten. Er wusste nicht mal wo dieser hinwollte.   
Auch Derek nickte leicht, nahm seine Hände von Stiles. Kurz schloss er die Augen, trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte Stiles ein letztes Mal in die Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und lief zu seinem schwarzen Auto. Als er an der Fahrertür angekommen war, zögerte er einen Moment, die Versuchung sich noch einmal umzudrehen war zu groß. Doch er schloss die Augen, seufzte und besann sich. Er musste gehen. Jetzt. Es war besser. Für ihn. Für alle. Für Stiles. Und mit diesem Gedanken stieg er in sein Camaro, drehte den Zündschlüssel und fuhr weg. Zurück blieb ein vollkommen zerstörter Stiles, welcher seinen Tränen nun endgültig nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Derek Hale war weg. Für immer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kapitel 1 meiner mittlerweile schon beendeten FanFiktion. :) Ein wenig Sterek und ein paar Gefühle xD  
> Über Kommentare und Kudos würde ich mich freuen ^^


End file.
